


Como último recurso

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Santa Slash, Tony Maid, Tony in Maid lingerie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los polos opuestos se atraen puede pasar de todo , desde peleas y riñas hasta llegar a hacer las paces de una manera inusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como último recurso

Estando en medio de  una mision para Avengers los equipos se repartieron por orden de Nick Fury  y este se empeñó en que precisamente los dos que menos se soportaban estuvieran en ella ya que  Black Widow y Hawkeye tenían ya formada  su division, Thor iria con Bruce Banner   pero ahora  le tocaba a Steve (Capitan America)  y a Tony Stark (Iron Man)  hacer equipo y por tanto tiempo que se habian evadido decidieron por primera vez de milagro  hacer las paces y dejar las diferencias de lado.

 

Para Tony eso era mas una forma muy leve  de decir  _que es lo peor que puede pasar_  o un  _las he tenido peores supongo que no me ira tan mal,_ pero el desden y la burla que sentia hacia Steve podria controlarlo siempre y cuando este no saliera con su  pesimo uso y conocimiento de la tecnologia mas sus modismos en el habla que no estuvieran actualizados. 

 

 “Iron Man y Capitan America por favor estrechen sus manos porque aqui mismo ustedes trabajaran en equipo en esta mision,” – anuncio Nick Fury cruzandose de brazos mientras  ambos rivales se miraban con una dureza nada normal. 

Steve estaba rigido y no decia palabra, erguido y su quijada un poco semi –inclinada hacia donde se encontraba la presencia de Tony quien era un poco mas bajo que este, quien a su vez le dirigia una mirada de altivez con el menton hacia arriba para hacerle saber que el tambien estaba  probablemente en el mismo humor que su contrincante.

 

“Estaba preparado psicologicamente para este momento” – anuncio Steve mientras extendia su mano derecha. Siempre era el quien doblegaba su orgullo primero, quien anteponia sus deseos o necesidades por el bien de los demas cuando lo ameritaba.  A diferencia de Tony quien era mas egoista y dificilmente colocaba a alguien primero que a el mismo a menos que esta persona significara mucho para el.  Ciertamente Steve no era de esas personas, asi que  dejar que fuera el quien diera el primer paso al estrechar la mano era una forma no verbal de indicar que el aun no se habia ganado  ese puesto en la lista del tan socialmente selectivo Tony Stark.

 

_Por lo mas sagrado  que no meta la pata  con su habla y su forma de comportarse, lo ruego por favor  que asi sea._ – Pensaba para sus adentros  el magnante playboy con una risa sardónica mientras estrechaba la  mano de Steve a modo de hacer las paces, la verdad no queria hacer equipo con el y preferia trabajar solo pero ya que todo el mundo habia echo lo propio al elegir su companero sin avisarle a Tony, que mas remedio le quedaba.

 

Nick Fury los condujo hacia una mesa donde estaban unos hologramas ahi les mostro las imagenes de donde tomaria lugar su mision en donde un extrano personaje vestido de negro con un sello en el pecho que se veia muy mal debido a la captura borrosa del video.

 

“Bien ahora voy a explicarles brevemente en lo que consiste su deber como equipo , recientemente hemos  estado investigando en la isla de Oahu  Hawaii al oeste de Honolulu en lo que fue la famosa Pearl Harbor, han habido ataques de un asesino serial llamado Kahili . Lo curioso de todo esto es que el tiene en su pecho una insignia que lo hace muy  dificil de identificar” – senalo Nick Fury mientras les mostraba una captura hecha por una camara de vigilancia a un hombre agresivo ensenando toda la dentadura mientras amenazaba con el puno derecho golpear a quien  se le atravesara en el camino. Tenia una mascara negra con bordes verdes y sus facciones eran las de un hombre alto con mandibula fuerte y cuadrada.

[i]

-“Espera… ¿Ese no es Linterna Verde? Se parece mucho a el.”

-“Por favor Steve no estamos para andar adivinando o comparando a un villano de la vida real con un personaje de un comic.”

-“Claro que es real Tony, Linterna Verde es real, es un superheroe igual que nosotros”.

 

“Por favor señores comportense, esto es una mision seria. Le di las coordenadas a Capitan America pero dado que tu tienes una nave y tambien sabes pilotear te dejare a ti, Iron Man el mando de esta mision. Tu y Steve volaran a Honolulu y alli se pondran en contacto con la senorita Meyer Moss, una chica que esta estudiando el caso de la ultima victima de este sujeto en cuestion y quien tendra la dicha de tenerlos a ambos trabajando en equipo con ella”- anuncio Fury mientras giraba toda su atencion hacia el playboy magnate.

 

“Crei que en esta mision ibamos a hacer los dos EN equipo COMO iguales no un subordinado y un jefe “– dijo Steve molesto haciendo énfasis en  dichas palabras.

 

“Hay por favor no llores, si de todas formas estamos juntos , era eso lo que querias o no? “ – dijo Tony con su usual sarcasmo.

 

“NO DE ESTA FORMA”

 

 

Ya en Hawaii luego de un corto vuelo gracias al jet que les fue prestado y piloteado por Tony aterrizaron justo en el Corazon de Pearl Harbor y el primero en  bajar fue obviamente Steve quien ya no podia haber quedado mas en ridiculo por culpa de su acompanante quien ignoraba su presencia y se dedicaba  bromear muy pesadamente sobre sus dotes como lider.

“Y Bien donde esta Moss Meyer  o como sea que se llame esta chica” 

“Su nombre es Meyer Moss, y parece que ahi mismo viene “

 

Tony se quito los anteojos al ver a una chica de pelo castano claro, ojos verdes y piel bronceada, alta  dirigiendose hacia ellos para saludarlos.

 

“Bienvenidos” – dijo mientras extendia la mano para estrecharla. “Soy Meyer Moss y he venido de Washingtong a estudiar este ultimo caso de Kahili y su ultima victima. Los he visto aterrizar asi que decidi venir justo hasta aca para no hacerles perder mas tiempo.”

 

“Bien manos a la obra “- dijo Steve ansioso de probarse a si mismo una vez mas.

 

 “Que es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?” – pregunto Tony.

 

“Bien si me siguen”…  

 

Lllegaron a una base policial donde ella estaba haciendo las investigaciones con el FBI. Ahi mismo la siguieron  hasta un cuarto pequeño donde  una vez entraron todos y la chica les ofrecio los dos asientos para explicar en detalle lo que iban a hacer: “Esta noche  en un bar muy cerca de aca el asesino atacara esta noche. Aqui tienen el mensaje escrito, las investigaciones senalan que es su propia caligrafia, necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe  porque me voy a ofrecer de señuelo para capturarlo.”

 

En seguida las manos del rubio y el pelinegro fueron alzadas pero Meyer Moss con una sonrisa maligna ya habia fijado su vista en el magnate playboy.

 

“Tue eres la compañia perfecta para esta noche”- le dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban de manera peligrosa. “El otro sera mi hermano pero estara Escondido entre la muchedumbre pues la persona que necesito a mi lado tambien tiene que seducir al criminal”

 

Por la forma en como Meyer Moss dijo esa ultima frase causo que Tony y Steve arquearan una ceja con sus expresiones mas confundidas mientras se miraban el uno al otro preguntandose a que se referia con seducir al criminal. Pues en otras oportunidades se referia al lado femenino de encantar a un hombre y en otras era hablar con una persona y saber como sacarle informacion.  Sin embargo la expresion suspicaz de la joven indicaba que se trataba de seducir sexualmente y aquello no entraba en el radar de ambos hombres.

 

“Nunca me advirtieron que Kahili era bisexual”- empezo Tony Stark empezando a alarmarse.

 

“Oh no en lo absoluto, uno de ustedes tendra que disfrazarse de mujer mas especificamente de Maid para este objetivo”. – dijo la rubia.

 

Los ojos de Tony denotaban horror y verguenza mientras que Steve solo pensaba que la susodicha estudiante de FBI estaba mal de la cabeza por no decir chiflada.

“Pues yo no sere quien lo haga” – palabras que obviamente provenian del egocentric millonario.

 

“Demasiado tarde, ya te habia elegido a ti al verte por primera vez”- dijo ella

 

“¿Pero porque yo y no el?” – dijo senalando a su compañero rubio. “Yo soy mucho mas varonil que el, seguro el rubiecito con sus facciones de mujercita puede hacer un mejor trabajo”

 

“Oye mas respeto, ¿Ok? Se hara lo que ella diga y punto”- le dijo indignado el susodicho.

 

“Sere directa: tu Tony Stark tendras que vestirte de mujer y mas espcificamente como Maid para esta mision, si bien no eres enano pero tampoco tan alto tienes una estatura promedio. Steve por otro lado al ser mas alto y mas musculoso que tu no puede esconder su espalda aun mas amplia que la tuya, por  eso tu eres perfecto para hacerte pasar de mujer  al ser mas pequeño que el.”

 

“¿Y como le quitas al hecho que tengo barba?” – preguntó el pelinegro.

 

“Razurandotela por supuesto” – dijo Steve apenas conteniendo la risa.

 

“Pago mucho dinero para que le den forma a mi barba, ¿no habra manera de esconderla sin razurarla? Ya sabes con maquillaje o una cara falsa y todo eso” 

 

Moss arqueo una ceja frunciendo los labios  con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pronunciaba un rotundo no, lo cual hacia que Steve tan feliz con la idea de ver a Tony vestir de mujer y verse ridiculizado por fin le daria algo con que callarle la boca la proxima vez que estuvieran por pelear verbalmente.

 

“Tambien usaremos mascarillas y protesis para cambiarte mas la forma de la cara y verte mas mujer si es posible” – agrego Moss con malicia.

 

“Tiene que ser una broma, porque no lo eligen a el, esta mas rasurado que yo por supuesto” – señalo a Capitan America quien solo lo miraba con un “Ey!!”  De expresion diciendo  _no me jodas._

_“_ Ya te explique las razones Tony, ahora sin mas preambulo es necesario que empecemos la transformacion ya mismo”

 

“Asegurense que se haya rasurado las axilas, capaz y no lo ha hecho en dias”- dijo el rubio mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

 

“Yo me depilo a diferencia de ti, con laser, tu seguro ni siquiera la cera haz de conocer.”

 

Meyer Moss se levanto de la mesa donde estaban sentados, se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla y con una senal de brazos indico a ambos que salieran. Steve se levanto en seguida pero en cambio Tony se quedo de brazos cruzados sin levantarse.

 

“Que pasa Tony, has perdido el sentido del humor?” – inquirio la estudiante de la FBI.

 

“Para ser una estudiante eres muy mandona y no sigo reglas de personas menores o que no han demostrado una capacidad superior a la mia”.

 

 “Por favor, la edad es solo un numero y esto no lo decidi yo”- dijo   la joven.

“Y sino eres tu, ¿Quien fue el de la brillante idea?”

 

Steve y Moss se miraron entre si antes de pronunciar el nombre que dejaria a Tony Stark pensando como pudo terminar sometido a tan absurda idea.

 

“Nick Fury” – dijeron al unísono.

 

El pelinegro playboy quedo con una expresion que no disimulaba la sorpresa. Como alguien como Nick Fury habria decidido que el seria quien se disfrazaria de mujer para simular ser una carnada al igual que otra joven muchacha? Ademas ella ya le habia dicho que fue ella misma quien lo habia seleccionado cuando lo vio por primera vez por su estatura reducida a la de su compañero, Steve.

 

“Esto no tiene sentido, si tu misma me dijiste que me seleccionaste por mi estatura, ¿como es que Nick decidio que fuera yo la carnada?”  - dijo molesto.

 

“El decidio que en esta mision especial uno de nosotros tendria que elegir ser la mujer, pero con la condicion que Meyer aprobara ya que ella dispondria, eso mismo lo dijo  p…”

 

Tony interrumpio a Steve una vez mas: “Eso nunca lo oi, se puede saber ¿Porque yo no me acuerdo de ello? ¿O es que acaso lo inventaste tu?”

 

“Tony Stark, deja de pelear el mismo Nick Fury me envio un email donde decia claramente esas instrucciones, que yo misma dispondria de ese cargo, ahora que te he elegido a ti  por favor te ruego que cooperes  sino lo quieres hechar a perder” – dijo Moss intentando mediar entre ambos.

 

Meyers Moss y Steve miraron a Tony por un largo rato que se hizo eternidad hasta que el propio Stark molesto por la decision no le quedo de otra mas que levantarse del asiento y seguirlos a ellos no sin antes preguntarles durante el camino porque era tan importante para ellos el no arruinar la mision y que codigo habia tras de todo eso.

 

Un silencio incomodo denoto que ambos ignoraban la respuesta pero los tres acordaron que era necesario seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes de Fury ya que el sabia algo que aun no les habia dicho y que quizas hasta el mismo general desconocia.

 

 

“Bien senor Stark comenzemos por cubrir con protesis falsas y maquillar su rostro, no hace falta deshacerse de su barba si usted asi no lo desea” – dijo Claire una chica menuda de pelo rojizo quien se encargaria de llevar a cabo la transformacion fisica de Tony a mujer. Se llamaria Tania y seria la Hermana menor de Moss.

 

“En serio eres maquilladora profesional? Puedo ver tus credenciales”

 

“Ya no seas tan exigente Tony, solo relajate y coopera” – dijo Steve mordiendo una manzana al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre un pupitre para cruzar sus piernas de una forma relajada.

 

“Y supongo que tu estas aqui para ver mi transformacion, que placer te ha de dar verme convertirme en una mujer” – dijo con su usual sarcasm pero con un ligero toque de seduccion.

 

Aquello envio una sensacion electrica y algo perturbadora a la mente de Steve mientras su corazon palpitaba de forma acelerada. De pronto una imagen de Tony en atuendos sumamente seductores de Maid no le hacian gracia sino que empezo a excitarlo de sobremanera. Sintio un bulto apretado en el cierre de su pantalon y tuvo que levantarse para salir a tomar aire antes de que Tony lo notara.

 

“Que te pasa porque te vas asi de la nada, te dije algo malo?” – grito el pelinegro mientras veia al rubio salir del cuarto donde seria maquillado.

 

Se quedo afuera todo el tiempo que Tony estuvo encerrado con la maquilladora poniendole protesis y convirtiendola en una chica; solo sabia que si bien iba razurado o no, eso, de alguna forma comenzaba a gustarle mucho al rubio. ¿Cuando una simple broma inocente se habia convertido en una   incitacion peligrosa de deseos carnales?  Una imagen lujuriosa paso por la mente de Steve donde el y Tony congeniaban de una forma muy intima… algo muy improbable debido a sus diferentes tipos de personalidades y la forma de ser el uno con el otro.

 

“Tengo que dejarme de estas cosas, el y yo solo somos camaradas nada mas” – se dijo a si mismo; respiro lo mas hondo que pudo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos obcenos de su mente.  “El y yo nunca en la vida llegaremos a eso” – y de pronto una terrible sensacion de soledad acompañado de un nudo en la garganta y un palpitar muy leve en su pecho le indico que su atraccion estaba saliendose de control. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que estar firme y sobretodo dejar de lado semejante estupidez. Sus sentimientos hacia el no eran mas que simple tolerancia y a veces una que otra burla por parte de el hacia su persona por no saber usar la tecnologia.

 

Nego dos veces con la cabeza y luego aspirando aire para sus pulmones se giro sobre sus talones y decidio que ya era tiempo de volver. Cuando llego de Nuevo no consiguio a Tony sino a Moss leyendo un panfleto donde hablaban en detalle sobre la fiesta en el Bar de Honolulu.

 

“¿Donde esta Tania?” – pregunto casual.

“En el vestuario probandose vestidos” - dijo ella simplemente.

 

“¿Y el maquillaje que paso con eso?” – volvio a preguntar.

 

“Si preguntas por ello ya llego por quien llorabas” – dijo una voz  masculina que solo podia pertenecer al egocentrico millonario.

 

Steve se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo de cabeza, se quedaria grabado en su mente por el resto de su mortal y limitada vida de super heroe para ver a Tony vestido y maquillado correctamente como una mujer que ni un solo rastro de su  barba y facciones masculinas saltaban al aire , solo por sus ojos era predecible reconocerlo pero sus cejas , su nariz , sus labios bien maquillados hacian de el;  o ella en este caso una mujer deseable y eso a la vista solo pudo hacer que se sintiera mas hipnotizado por el millonario.

 

“T—t-t-t-t-t- ……. Queria decir un cumplido pero la vestimenta provocativa , las piernas depiladas y hasta maquilladas con protesis  y hasta el escote bien pronunciado junto con los senos  falsos hacia que Steve aun estando consciente que ese era el pelinegro millonario vestido de mujer , se viera deseable.

 

El pelinegro con una peluca y postizos se dirigio hacia el mismo Capitan America quien siendo su compañero no decia palabra alguna, solo observaba con atencion mientras el muy coqueto millonario vestido de Maid pasaba uno de sus dedos tambien maquillados con protesis para parecer mujer en lo mas oportuno posible; queria seducirlo y hacerle tragar sus palabras por haberse burlado de el, ya que nadie se rie de Tony Stark, nadie excepto el mismo.

 

“Se te cayo mientras observabas” – dijo para romper el silencio incomodo que reinaba en esa habitacion.

“¿Ah? Perdon, que… ¿Que dices?”– dijo el rubio confundido.

“Que se te cayo la mandibula mientras observabas tonto, ¿que mas esperabas?”

 

Siempre tan directo y tan corto de palabras, hasta para insultar y hacer sentir mal a alguien con tan poco se necesitaba de mucho ingenio el cual le sobraba al millonario playboy. De todas formas el rubio solo observo de pies a cabeza antes de responderle: “Para ser trasvesti no estas nada mal”.

 

Eso fue un golpe bajo que hirio un poco el ego del millonario pues  penso que  el  trabajo de la maquillista  con su eleccion de traje habia hecho a Tony sentir que fue muy en vano y  muy barato; entonces se dio  cuenta que jamas habia visto venir que Steve le respondiera de esa forma y que en tiempos pasados se hubiera reido y hasta respondido con algo mas hiriente y sarcastico; disimulo tragando saliva y dandose la vuelta espero por Moss quien le aviso los planes a seguir y que de ahora en adelante se haria como ella dijera pues el cuerpo de policias no podia  retrasarse.

 

La mision empezaba a las 8 de la noche en punto y ya todos en sus puestos tenian asignados sus lugares y lo que harian.

 

Steve seria el hermano protector quien vigilaria de cerca, la razon debido  a que el criminal perseguia a victimas solteras y Moss queriendo dar el ejemplo seguiria ese mismo patron para calcular el objetivo, mientras Tania seria la Hermana menor de ella y vendria como estudiante de intercambio con la excusa de buscar una mejor calidad de vida que en los Estados Unidos, tambien ella entraria en el paquete de la seduccion pero como una sirvienta. Ese dia habria una fiesta con la tematica de  Maids y anime en general, habria muchas chicas infiltradas en esa fiesta de manera ilegal asi que para aprovechar camuflajearse entre la muchedumbre todo el equipo policial entre ellos unos pocos selectos estarian en la escena cuando el criminal acechara eligiendo a una o mas victimas esa noche para degollar.

 

“Todos en sus puestos recuerden mantener la vista al tanto y no bajar la guardia” – ordeno el jefe de la operacion, el official Cleighton.

 

“Entendido “- dijo Steve en su audifono haciendole saber a toda la audiencia del cuerpo policial.

 

“Buena suerte muchachos “– dijo Moss mientras terminaba los retoques en el aparato que seria la voz artificial de Tania.

“Dime una frase larga”- sentencio.

 

Tony inhalo antes de decir con su nueva voz: “Si la mision tiene exito te matare a ti y a Steve por obedecer a Nick Fury  en esto”

 

Moss sonrio satisfecha porque la nueva voz de Tony sonaba tal cual como el de una mujer y con la adecuada vestimenta se veia muy bien.

 

Estando en sus posiciones caminando dentro del bar Tony pudo divisar a varios hombres de espalda ancha, mas altos que el y con gorras y calzones que sobresalian de sus pantalones.  Pudo divisar al Capitan America porque Steve a pesar de estar con vestimenta moderna al igual que los otros hombres no se permitia ese desliz, llevaba un jean con una chaqueta de cuero negra pero los pantalones estaban bien ajustados lo que causaba que se viera mas firme sus redondos gluteos.

 

Tony se deleito mucho con esa vista pero no falto una voz que le ordenara que no se anduviera con distracciones. 

 

De pronto pudo divisar en medio de tanta muchedumbre a un sujeto muy alto con mandibular cuadrada, llevaba una camisa de color gris y el color de su cabello era un tanto confuso pues no se definia entre gris o negro o incluso un poco rubio. Sea como fuera Moss reconocio al acechor en seguida y fue por pura suerte que dicho sujeto se fijo en ella y tambien en el.

 

Con un gesto apremiante el sujeto permitio que ambas se acercaran y ahi empezo la operacion.

 

“Veo a Tony y a Moss con el sujeto, parece que es el, ¿que hacemos para no asustarlo?” – pregunto Steve muy  al cuidado de camuflagearse para parecer uno mas del monton.

 

“Muy simple, deja que ellos actuen, si se pone muy dificil la situacion solo tienes que actuar, mientras tanto solo dedicate a observar. – ordeno el General Claighton.

 

Moss y Tania salieron de la ocupada estancia que ya empezaba a acumular a mucha gente y eso le perturbaba al sujeto. Salieron del bar a un lugar en las afueras del club donde estaban unos autos, ahi ellas lo siguieron intentando conocer su nombre pero no tuvieron exito.

En eso Steve los seguia lo mas detras que podia pero sin perder el rastro de lo que pasaba con ellos; no fue sino hasta dentro de dos segundos despues que el sospechoso hombre se volvio sobre sus talones y los embistio tanto a Moss como a Tony , este ultimo al ser golpeado muy fuerte en el estomago apenas pudo pararse mientras Moss intentaba levantarse justo cuando el susodicho salia corriendo en direccion hacia Steve quien un poco mas detras lo veia venir.

Llamo a los refuerzos con su  walkie-talkie  pero nadie aparecio, le toco el arduo trabajar de enfrentarlo a punta de detenerlo con un puño en su cara y la otra en su estomago, mismo lugar donde ironicamente el sospechoso habia golpeado a Tony.

 

El hombre se recupero y rapidamente se envolvio en una agresiva pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo en donde estaban muy nivelados ya que esa era la especialidad de Steve pero pronto no tardo en llegar la ayuda de todos lados cuando el cuerpo policial los rodeo a ambos mientras que la armadura de Iron Man llegaba al rescate disparando un misil que contenia un somnifero directo en el rostro del contrincante de su compañero Avenger.  Como no lo vio venir el sujeto en cuestion cayo desmayado dandole al rubio todo el alivio que no habia sentido ya que el sujeto lo estaba asfixiando.

 

“Buen Trabajo equipo, se confirmo que si era este el sujeto que estabamos buscando, despues de dar con toda la base de informacion nos llego un reporte donde se demostraba que Kahili era este sujeto sin mascara. Ahora a llevarlo a la oficina policial, por favor” – ordeno el general Claighton.

 

“Buen Trabajo Steve”- le dijo Meyer Moss mientras le palmeaba el hombre derecho. “A proposito, Tony quiere verte, necesita tu ayuda, esta en el baño pero supongo que ya Habra salido, es urgente que vayas a verlo”.

 

Sin mas preambulo Steve se fue a buscar a Tony dentro del bar pero entre tanta muchedumbre no lo consiguio, se fue a los baños y busco en el de hombres primero, pensando que ya se habia cambiado pero luego recordo que como estaba con sus protesis y maquillaje de mujer estaba en el baño de damas.  

 

“Rayos, asi no puedo entrar, como lo encuentro” – se dijo a si mismo.

 

“¿Me estabas buscando?”- dijo una voz ya conocida que solo podia pertenecer al playboy millonario.

Steve se dio la media vuelta para ver a Tony ya vestido con sus ropas normales mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hacia el rubio.

 

“Puedo preguntar ¿Porque esa forma de andar y ese comportamiento tan raro?”

 

“Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio señor Steve“

 

“Eso ya me lo habia advertido Moss, pero ahora quiero saber porque me miras de esa forma y te acercas demasiado a mi”

 

Tony poso su cara tan cerca de la de Steve que sus narices se rozaron y sus labios apenas se distanciaba a menos de un centimetro.

 

“¿Yo te gusto Steve? ¿De verdad te pongo? Porque no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste una ereccion al imaginarme hablando como una mujer o simplemente la idea de verme vestida como Maid (sirvienta) te pusiera tan de buenas”

 

El rubio se sonrojo al verse descubierto y avergonzado en su verdad decidio ocultarlo diciendo: “lo estas inventando a mi no me paso eso, fue solo tu imaginacion , de que hablas?”

Pero los labios del playboy ya rozaban los de un sonrojado Steve quien con la boca entreabierta hizo que el pelinegro actuara de inmediato robandole un mas que apasionado beso devorando su boca, invadiendo toda su cavidad bucal al dejarlo sin aliento. Fue prolongado y duro algo mas de un minute antes que ambos pudiesen separarse.

 

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos pero luego Steve record la ropa de Maid que Tony llevaba puesta. 

 

“¿Y tu disfraz de sirvienta donde quedo?”

“¿Te refieres a esto?” – dijo el pelinegro bajandose el cierre del pantalon mientras revelaba un hilo dental claramente de mujer al tiempo que se agachaba para subirse el dobladillo del pantalon revelando las medias negras hasta las rodillas que caracterizan a una Maid.

 

“Aun podemos usarlo si quieres” – dijo en tono seductor.

 

Steve se quedo sin habla por un momento, generalmente el mismo romperia el encanto del momento y diria que lo correcto era volver con el general Claighton y Meyer Moss a la oficina , pero aun acordandose de ello una parte de el queria quedarse en ese momento contemplando a  Tony asi como estaba vestido y deseaba por lo mas sagrado que ese momento no fuera interrumpido. Miro a sus alrededores y por suerte estaban solos ya que se encontraban del otro lado del estacionamiento del bar asi que podrian con certeza tener un pequeño encuentro.

 

“Y bien que dices?” – insistio ya algo impaciente el pelinegro.

“Tienes la llave del auto?”

Tony sonrio mientras se erguia de nuevo y le indicaba con gestos corporales que lo siguiera, no se irian de Hawaii tan rapido habiendo tanto por hacer en esta paradisiaco lugar; algo mejor tenia en mente, no iria a un hotel cinco estrellas pero ya Tony tenia su propio lugar donde quedarse, una casa en las Colinas al este de Honolulu donde podrian dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

 

Tony consiguio un coche prestado convertible y monto a Steve a su lado mientras el conducia hacia el lugar. Una vez ya en el destino donde ambos pasarian la noche el magnate se Adelanto primero a bajar del auto y luego abrirle la puerta a su compañero.

Llegaron al umbral de la puerta donde con la llave en manos de Tony, este la abrio rapidamente y luego prendieron las luces revelando una acogedora sala. De ahi en adelante el cortejo se hizo mas obvio cuando Steve quien dificilmente bebia acepto mas de una copa de Champaña del señor Tony Stark al tiempo que se mareaba  con el pasar de cada trago. Llegado un momento el rubio pidio ayuda para respaldarse en un sitio y luego Tony lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo, lo llevo a la habitacion mas proxima donde lo desvistio poco a poco empezando por los zapatos, calcetinez luego la cremallera del pantalon y poco a poco bajando los pantalones hasta quitarselos, despues la camisa y por ultimo los boxers. Le amarro los brazos y las piernas con unos pañuelos y luego el sr Stark se empezo a desvestir el revelando su hilo dental mas sus medias hasta las rodillas.

 

“Juguemos un juego señor Steve, ¿porque no intenta deshacerse de sus ataduras y si lo hace en menos de tres minutos sere todo suyo, que le parece?”

 

El rubio que antes estando mareado ahora reaccionaba ante la propuesta de Stark y aunque al principio intento a la fuerza bruta no consiguio desatarse, pero como Tony se habia asegurado de que no fuera tan facil  se monto encima de este y empezo a tocarlo en sus zonas mas erogenas hacienda que el miembro del amarrado hombre se irguiera en pocos segundos.

 

“¿Te gusta asi o asi?” – Tony estaba muy complacido de ver la reaccion de su rubio amante mientras este intentaba desatarse. La ereccion del pelinegro tampoco se hizo esperar y al rozarse con el miembro de Steve causo una friccion deliciosa que hizo a ambos jadear de placer.

 

Pronto el rubio deseoso de poseer a Tony empezo a desatarse poco a poco a traves de maniobras con sus muñecas y dedos y al rato lo logro, pero antes de siquiera tomar el mando en la situacion su acompañante lo sorprendio lamiendo sus zonas erogenas empezando a succionar su miembro. Aquello lo volvio loco y empezo a embestir muy duro al moreno; en cuestion de segundos ambos acabaron, Steve en la boca de Tony y este consecuentemente dentro de su interior de Maid que aun no se habia quitado.

 

Jadearon de nuevo un poco cansados mientras el pelinegro terminaba de asimilar el sabor del semen de su amante pero ahora le tocaba a Steve tomar el liderazgo de nuevo.

 

“Tony, puedo penetrarte?” – pregunto dudoso ya que no sabia si el Moreno disfrutaria esa clase de posicion, quizas porque el era un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y liderar no a hacer lo contrario. Asi que cuando no le dio respuesta Steve se sintio decepcionado.

 

“Puedo hacerte un pol dance ya que aun conserve mis medias de Maid pero no me pidas eso”

 

“Entiendo”

“Lo se”

 

Se quedaron un rato tendidos en la cama sin hablar mirando el techo hasta que Tony se volteo y coloco su cuerpo justo encima de Steve.

 

“Quiero intentarlo”

“¿En serio?”

“Si”

 

Se posiciono de tal forma que su ano fuera penetrado por el de su rubio amante y pronto comenzaron a moverse de tal forma que ambos ya estaban excitados otra vez, se contoneaban de tal forma que pronto alcanzaron el orgasmo y antes de dares cuenta ya habian acabado pero eso solo no fue suficiente para detenerlos, estaban muy enfrascados en las caricias el uno del otro que apenas lo notaron y siguieron besandose rozando sus cavidades bucales mutuamente hasta quedarse sin aliento.

 

“Ahora me toca a mi”- le dijo el pelinegro.

“Hay que esperar otro rato” – le sonrio el rubio.

“Lo se pero mientras tanto podemos seguir tocandonos o no?”

 

Y asi hicieron hasta la mañana siguiente, turnandose hasta quedar mas que exhaustos luego de las varias sensaciones de extasis que habian sentido durante la noche de placer en una habitacion  de propiedad privada solamente para  Tony Stark. 


End file.
